Recuerdos empaquetados
by Ariafelton
Summary: "¿Que se le regala a alguien que lo tiene todo?" Esa era la pregunta que Hermione se venía haciendo desde hace tiempo. Pero la noche antes de navidad le dará la respuesta que necesita.


**Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".** **Disclaimer: Todo lo que te resulte conocido (digase lugar, personaje, hechizo, etc.) le pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.** **Total de palabras: 910**

Si habia algo que el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place no conocia era el silencio, y mucho menos en visperas de Navidad. Platos chocando aqui y allá, los gemelos explotando cosas, la señora Weasley gritandole a los gemelos por explotar cosas, Ron y Harry discutiendo el ultimo partido de Quidditch, pisadas en los crujientes escalones, palabrerio, ruido, mucho ruido...Era exasperante. Y aveces lo unico que se necesita para pensar y tomar una buena decision es el silencio.

Afuera la nieve caia blanca e impoluta depositandoce en la frias calles de Londres. Adentro una joven de voluminosos cabellos castaños contaba los copos que volaban del otro lado de la ventana.

Alejandose del bullicio que reinaba la casa, Hermione se escabullio hasta la biblioteca para poder aclarar su mente.

Desde hacía meses que no pensaba en otra cosa, noches en vela sin poder tomar una decisión, dias en los que se encontraba dispersa pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

 _"¿Qué se le regala a alguien que lo tiene todo?"_

—Cambia la cara o van a salirte canas a los dieciséis.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba debajo del marco de la puerta con una mirada de complicidad en el rostro. Hermione sabía que cuando la pelirroja adoptaba esa expresión nada podria hacer, por mas que quisiera escapar a sus preguntas estas acabarían por encontrarlas.

—Anda, sin rodeos, sueltalo.

—Me encuentro en una disyuntiva.—soltó rápidamente la castaña.

—Hermione, querida amiga mia, no estamos dando un exámen lo sabes no?—pronunció con finjida dulsura provocando que la aludida rodeara los ojos.— te agradecería que por favor usaras palabras normales.

—Vale, pero promete no hacer mas preguntas de las necesarias.— la pelirroja se llevo una mano al corazón en señal de aceptación.

Tomando acopio de todas sus fuerzas Hermione suspiro dispuesta a hablar, lo justo y necesario, aunque aun no muy convencida.

— _¿Qué se le regala a alguien que lo tiene todo?_

Un silencio repentino se instalo en la habitación luego de haber sido formulada la pregunta. La pelirroja la estudió con la mirada durante unos segundos, para luego responder.

—No voy a gastar saliva en preguntar quien es tu chico misterioso porque se que no me vas a responder... aparte creo que me hago una idea.—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro provocando que Hermione abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa.Iba a decir algo pero su amiga no le dió tiempo para hablar.— Creo que deberías darle algo significativo, algun objeto que contenga algun recuerdo. Debe ser algo que nunca nadie pudiese darle y que tampoco sea un regalo que pudiera llegar a recibir en cualquier otro momento.

Dicho esto se levanto y se fue con porte triunfante dejando a su castaña amiga sola y pensativa en la biblioteca.

Como si algo en su cabeza hubiera hecho un click!, Hermione se levanto como un resorte y se dirigió a paso acelerado hacia su habitación. Una vez en ella rebusco entre la maleta que habia traido de Hogwarts un pequeño bolsito, metió su mano dentro de este y luego de unos momentos encontro lo que buscaba. Sonrió triunfante.

Se encamino hacia su escritorio y cogiendo un pergamino y su pluma se dispuso a escribir.

 _"Espero que tus navidades esten siendo menos duras de lo que dijiste que serian. Me encantaría estar alli de algún modo o que tú estuvieras aqui, no lo se. Lo unico que se es que estoy perdiendo la ultima gota de orgullo que me queda escribiendote esta carta._

 _Supuse que tu arbol navideño estaria repleto de regalos carísimos y abundantes por lo que pensé que ya tendrías todo lo que necesitas y más, por lo que preferí obsequiarte algo menos convencional. Recuerdas aquella vez que nos desaparecimos un fin de semana entero en la casa de los gritos. Recuerdas como nos quedamos sin provisiones para aquella noche. Lo unica cena que teniamos era una misera seda dental con sabor a menta. Pero tu dijiste que cenarias aquello por el resto de tus dias si eso significaba que yo me quedara a tu lado todas las noches._

 _Esta es tu cena, puedes ir empezando desde ahora, porque te prometo que no ire a ningún lado. Me quedaré todos los dias y noches que esten por venir a tu lado. Siempre_

 _Feliz Navidad._

 _HG"_

Enrollo el pergamino y con una cinta verde esmeralda, que habia sacado de su cajita de costureria, atajó la seda dental. Una vez terminado se dirigio hacia la habitacion de Harry. Luego de que este le prestara a Hedwig sus pasos la condujeron hacia la habitación mas alejada de la casa. Una vez en la ventana con el pergamino ya atado a la pata del ave, susurro:

—A Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Manor.

Luego de aproximadamente de una hora, Hedwig regreso con un pergamino color escarlata atado a su pata.

Al abrirlo Hermione se encontro con su letra tan pulcra y aristocrática decorando el papel.

 _"Creo que ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca._

 _Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, todo._

 _Tu regalo, sin embargo no es algo se pueda envolver o que pueda llevar el ave._

 _Tendras que venir a comprobarlo tu misma. La Casa de los Gritos. 12pm. Viernes._

 _Comer un poco de seda dental con sabor a menta antes de venir preferentemente._

 _Feliz Navidad._

 _DM"_

Hermione se llevó el pergamino al pecho y sonrió a más no poder.

Definitivamente esas estaban siendo las mejores navidades de todas.


End file.
